The Secret
by Mr. Raberba 04
Summary: Treize finds out he has a sister, and the gundam pilots help him kill the bad guys. *completed*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter Three: Albert

            Trowa looked up Albert up and found were he lives.  Trowa, Duo, and Heero got guns ready and went to the mansion and found it was missing.  There was also a bunch of Leos.  There was also a bunch of the mobile suits that were in_ Endless Waltz.  The three pilots went back and got Wufei, Quatre and their five Gundams.  They flew there and the space colony was evacuated.  The Gundams destroyed all the Leos, and serpent customs.  All the gundams flew into space.  Heero pointed his beam rifle at the space colony.  He pulled the trigger and it blew up.  The pilots saw a space shuttle escape.  On it was Albert.  Following it were two serpent customs.  Then out of nowhere two beam destroyed the serpent customs.  It was Tallgeese III.  It was piloted by Milliardo Peacecraft.  Milliardo followed the space ship until it was out of sight.  The Gundams and Treize's space ship went back to Earth.  The Gundam pilots hid their Gundams and went to Treize's estate._

            They tried to find Albert, but they couldn't find him.  They even flew there Gundams around the world.  Then Trowa got an idea.

_*Flashback*_

            "I always want to go to the Brussels Building," said Albert.

            "Why?" inquired Trowa.

            "I don't know.  I just do," replied Albert.

_*End of Flashback*_

Trowa snuck away.  He went to the Brussels Building.  There he saw a bunch of men with machine guns.  Trowa snucked in and there he saw Albert.  Trowa was wearing one of Albert's soldier's clothes.

            "Go back outside," commanded Albert.

            "Yes sir," Trowa replied.

            Trowa went outside, took off the clothes, and got in a car and drove the car to Treize's estate.  Trowa jumped out of the car letting it go were ever it want.

            "There you are Trowa," said Quatre.

            "I know where Albert is," said Trowa.

            "Where?" inquired everyone.

            "He is at the Brussels Building, where Mariemeia tried to take over the word," replied Trowa.

            "Not the Brussels Building," cried Mariemeia.

            "Don't worry Mariemeia, we won't take you," said Treize.

            The gundam pilots went to the Brussels Building.  They killed Albert and blew the Brussels Building up.

THE END

Nobody read or reviewed this, so I just ended it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret  
  
By Mr. Raberba 04  
  
Chapter Two: L6  
  
The week flew past by very quickly. The next day was Saturday. This day though was quite normal. First, they ate breakfast, then they did thing like talk, drink, and read, next they ate lunch, after that they did more talking, reading, drinking and sitting down, and last they ate dinner. They drank lemonade and water. Tomorrow was going to be different and more exciting.  
  
Today was the day they were going to go to the space colony L6. They left right after a breakfast of pancakes. When they got to Treize's space station the driver of the space ship greeted him kindly. The were in the atmosphere after 30 minutes. It took about six hours to get there. When they did they went to a hotel. The manager gave them the two best rooms that they had.  
  
The next day the looked up Amelia in the records. They went to her huge house and rain the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" called Amelia and she opens the door.  
  
"I am Treize Khushrenada, this is Lady Une Khushrenada, my wife, this is Mariemeia Khushrenada, my daughter, this is Quatre Raberba Winner, and this is Dorothy Catalonia Winner. I am your brother," said Treize.  
  
"It can't be! I don't have a brother!" exclaimed Amelia.  
  
Treize showed her the journal and the torn out page. Treize and Amelia hugged. Then Amelia told them to come in. Right after Amelia had shut the door and gone into the living room somebody started shooting at them. Quatre told everybody to get down. Then he called Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei. They left right away. Duo got there first, then Trowa came, next was Wufei, and last Heero.  
  
"What happened here?" inquired Duo.  
  
"Amelia, my sister, was shot at." replied Treize.  
  
"I think I know who it is," said Trowa.  
  
"Who?" everybody asked.  
  
"It's Albert, he helped us at the circus, then came to L6," answered Trowa.  
  
"He is now to do bad things," said Trowa.  
  
"He started shooting at the circus once," said Duo.  
  
"You mean the time when Hilde wanted you to go?" inquired Trowa.  
  
"Yep. That was the time," replied Duo. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret  
  
By Mr. Raberba 04  
  
Chapter Three: Albert  
  
Trowa looked up Albert up and found were he lives. Trowa, Duo, and Heero got guns ready and went to the mansion and found it was missing. There was also a bunch of Leos. There was also a bunch of the mobile suits that were in Endless Waltz. The three pilots went back and got Wufei, Quatre, and their five Gundams. They flew there and the space colony was evacuated. The Gundams destroyed all the Leos, and serpent customs. All the gundams flew into space. Heero pointed his beam rifle at the space colony. He pulled the trigger and it blew up. The pilots saw a space shuttle escape. On it was Albert. Following it were two serpent customs. Then out of nowhere two beam destroyed the serpent customs. It was Tallgeese III. It was piloted Milliardo Peacecraft. Milliardo followed the space ship until it was out of sight. The Gundams and Treize's space ship went back to Earth. The Gundam pilots hid their Gundams and went to Treize's estate.  
  
They tried to find Albert, but they couldn't find him. They even flew their Gundams around the world. Then Trowa got an idea.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"I always want to go to the Brussels Building," said Albert.  
  
"Why?" inquired Trowa.  
  
"I don't know. I just do," replied Albert.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Trowa snuck away. He went to the Brussels Building. There he saw a bunch of men with machine guns. Trowa snucked in and there he saw Albert. Trowa was wearing one of Albert's soldier's clothes.  
  
"Go back outside," commanded Albert.  
  
"Yes sir," Trowa replied.  
  
Trowa went outside, took of the clothes, and got in a car and drove the car to Treize's estate. Trowa jumped out of the car letting it go were ever it want.  
  
"There you are Trowa," said Quatre.  
  
"I know where Albert is," said Trowa.  
  
"Where?" inquired everyone.  
  
"He is at the Brussels Building, where Mariemeia tried to take over the word," replied Trowa.  
  
"Not the Brussels Building," cried Mariemeia.  
  
"Don't worry Mariemeia, we won't take you," said Treize.  
  
  
  
Please review and I will write more!  
  
Mr. Raberba 04 ( 


End file.
